


Gravitate

by BCDraven



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous!Bucky, Nervous!Bucky, Slow Burn, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tooth Rotting Fluff, nerdy!Bucky, psychiatrist reader, virgin!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: This story is based off several prompts from Sleepingscar. Each chapter notes will list what prompts are used in the chapter. This is the story of how you and Bucky fall in love - from introducing him to fandoms to awkward situations to the avengers setting you up to finally (hopefully) admitting your true feelings.





	1. Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepingbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbi/gifts).



> This chapter is from these prompts from Sleepingscar 
> 
> \- Imagine first meeting Bucky he eyes are stuck on you and Steve has to hit him a few times before he's back to reality
> 
> \- Imagine always, since you first started dating and even as friends, buying Bucky stuffed animals to make him feel better and he secretly keeps every single one you've ever given him

Steve had been bouncing around the tower all day like a little school boy. Bucky had been following him around, as was his way since making his home in the tower recently, and was completely confused. 

"You okay punk," he asked quietly, "you seem like you're coming out of your skin?"

Steve stopped and turned to his friend. His eyes were shining as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Bucky, today is the day your life changes. Y/N is coming back home to the tower," he said seriously. 

"Who the hell is Y/N," he asked just as seriously. 

\----

"Nat, Nat, I can't breathe," you choked out as Natasha squished you in a death hug. 

"Sorry," she beamed as she released you, "I'm just happy that you're - what is that?"

She nodded to the stuffed animal in your arms. It was a dark brown bear that had tin foil wrapped around its left arm and paw, a red star drawn on the upper arm, and plastic wrap around the whole thing. 

"Oh," you said looking down at your work, "it's for Bucky, I heard he's living at the tower now. He's been through so much, I just wanted to do something for him."

"Is that Saran Wrap," Natasha asked stifling a giggle. 

"Yes," you said defensively, "cuddling with tinfoil isn't comfortable."

"I don't think he's much of a cuddler Y/N," Nat warned. 

"Everyone's a cuddler," you said seriously, "he just may not know it yet."

\---

"So she is the team cuddler," Bucky asked confused. 

"Sort of," Steve said scratching the back of his neck trying to find the best way to explain Y/N, "she was hired as the team psychiatrist. She's great at what she does. Then the battle of New York happened. Tony was a wreck. One day she stopped talking in the middle of session, walked over, and just held him. He was frozen at first, then legend has it he broke down and cried."

"There's no proof of that," Tony interjected, "but I will say that the cuddle did help me calm down. She changed her tactic after that, not that she wasn't good at what she did beforehand. It's just what we go through, having someone just hold us and reassure us that we're still here and still cared about...it makes a difference."

"That was the most caring thing I've ever heard you say," Steve said impressed. 

"Yea, well you'll never prove this conversation either - toodles," Tony quipped as he left. 

Female laughter was heard and Steve snapped his head around towards it. "She's here," he said excitedly. 

Bucky was torn. If she was the team psychiatrist, then he would have to see her. Does that mean he had to cuddle? What if he broke her? Would he even like cuddling? 

All questions in his head screeched to a halt when Nat and a girl he didn't recognize rounded the corner. She was beautiful. Y/N was on the short side, curvaceous, with H/L H/C hair, and dark rimmed glasses. Her smile was gorgeous, it was as if her entire being radiated light. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and he felt his whole body flush knowing how blatant he was staring at this woman he didn't know. 

Several stinging sensations in the back of his head snapped him out of it, and he turned to look at Steve. Steve didn't look angry though, he looked downright smug. Bucky never wanted to punch him more. 

"She said 'hello,' Buck," Steve grinned and nodded towards Y/N. 

Bucky couldn't find the words, they stuck right in his throat as soon as he turned to look Y/N in the eyes. He ended up half grunting and nodding. She smiled brighter and his heart soared knowing that smile was for him - even if it was because he was making an idiot out of himself. 

"I got you something," you said excitedly. 

"Huh," Bucky squeaked out. 

Steve and Nat both snickered as they stood side by side and watched the ex-assassin squirm. 

You handed the bear to him and explained, "His name is Bucky Bear! I know that you've been through a lot and a lot of people see you a certain way, but I'm not one of those people. I know that things are really new and confusing and frustrating, but I'm sure you'll find your footing soon. I thought having a cuddle buddy would help."

He gingerly took the bear from her. Her fingers and his metal ones brushed when he did so causing him to gasp and pull away quickly at the contact. He didn't want to hurt her. 

"I thought you were going to be my cuddle buddy," he asked the words tumbling straight from his head and out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Nat quickly turned around from the scene and doubled over, leaning on Steve from support. Steve's eyes were wide in surprise and glinted with a promise of hours of teasing his best friend when they were alone. 

You blush and look down. You can feel yourself turning red. Even though you had seen pictures and heard stories - nothing prepared you for the reality of James Buchanan Barnes: he was the most gorgeous being your eyes had ever seen. Now here he was standing before you sounding disappointed that the bear was to be his cuddle buddy over you. 

You cough and stammered a bit before responding. "Yes, um if you're comfortable we can start our first session as soon as I'm unpacked and settled."

You look up through your lashes at him and feel your heartbeat speed up at the thought of cuddling this man. The two of you just stared at one another until Nat couldn't take it anymore. 

"Okay Starstruck, let's get you unpacked," she said teasingly as she pulled you to the elevators. 

He stared after you until you were out of sight. As soon as you were gone he threw a hand up, "Not. One. Word. Steven Grant Rogers."

Steve held up his hands in surrender and laughed. "Don't worry, Buck, I wasn't planning on saying one word."

Bucky relaxed. 

"I was planning on saying several," he snickered out. 

Bucky turned his head, a dangerous look in his eyes and simply said, "Run."

Steve took off laughing and shouting teasing things about Bucky and Y/N with Bucky in tow right after him. 

"One things for sure," Steve thought, "things just got a lot more interesting here...in a good way...finally."


	2. Happy Birthday, Bucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100th Birthday to our favorite metal armed super soldier!
> 
> So this chapter is ridiculously long, I had way too much fun with it. I'm going to try and update every other day. Today was just special since it's his birthday. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is in any of the fandoms I've mentioned don't hesitate to geek out with me in the comments! (Geez I sound like a youtuber)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is ridiculously long, I had way too much fun with it. I'm going to try and update every other day. Today was just special since it's his birthday. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is in any of the fandoms I've mentioned don't hesitate to geek out with me in the comments! (Geez I sound like a youtuber) 
> 
> Here are the prompts from Sleepingscar that this chapter was inspired by:
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky being into anime. Like seriously imagine
> 
> \- Imagine introducing Bucky to youtubers and him really liking daily vlogs and challenges. (Ps he loves Dan and Phil and Shane Dawson as do I)
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky not wanting to touch you when you first meet but you slowly convincing him that it makes you feel better when you two cuddle
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky always being nervous around you because he's afraid he might scare you off but you find it adorable 
> 
> \- Imagine showing Bucky modern music and he gets mad people actually make music about girls boobs and butts disrespecting them like that. Ps he likes AC/DC and secretly Twenty One Pilots
> 
> \- Imagine showing Bucky classic cartoons like Tom and Jerry and the Flintstones but his favorite 
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky actually enjoys anime

Your phone rang out "God Bless America" at full volume causing you to fall out of bed. "Must've fallen asleep while unpacking," you groaned aloud while wiping the drool off your face. 

"Hello," you answered groggily, "what can I do for the Star Spangled Man with a plan."

You giggled as Steve groaned. "I'm not sorry," you said honestly, "that's never going to get old. So what's up?"

"Well," Steve said sadly, "we were just called away for an emergency mission."

"We?"

"All of us....except Bucky," he elaborated. 

"That's all right, it gives me time to get to know him more," you yawned. 

"That's not why I'm upset," Steve responded, "it's March 10th...his birthday....his 100th birthday to be exact."

You gasped and sat up straight with resolve, "Do not worry Captain, I will make sure his day is extra special! You can count on me!"

Steve chuckled, "At ease soldier...you can stop saluting. I know I can't see you, but I think we both know you are right now."

You blushed furiously as you put your hand down from your forehead. "You know me so well," you laughed. 

"Well he knows we are headed out and we are about loaded up on the quinjet so I just wanted to make you aware. Trust me, Stark is throwing a massive party when we get back, but for now..." he trailed off. 

"He'll have a good birthday," you promised, "now go off and get the bad guys."

"Will do, Y/N," he promised. 

"At ease soldier, you can stop saluting me now...after all I'm a civilian," you teased. 

"R-right," he stuttered as he put his hand down. 

You hung up and looked at the clock. It was 11:45pm...15 minutes until Bucky was officially 100. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," you called out, "I'm going to need a list of ingredients we have on premise to make some goodies. Then I'll give you a list of things I need sent to the tower asap in the morning, if that's all right."

"Of course Miss L/N," the AI responded. 

\-------------

By 11:59pm you were in the kitchen, blaring GOT7 loudly and singing and dancing while mixing up some batter. 

Bucky, who didn't sleep much anyway, found his way to the kitchen to find out what the racket was. He found the most endearing sight before him. Flour was in Y/N's hair and on her cheek, she was occasionally using the spoon as a microphone, and she was swaying her hips to the music. He thanked God for his stealth so he could keep watching her without having to talk to her. Grant it he knew he would have to work up the courage eventually, because who knew how long they'd be in the tower alone. 

You looked at the clock as it struck midnight, and you put the mixing bowl down. As you turned to leave the room, you saw that Bucky was already here. You bounded over to him, and stopped short in front of him - you knew he wasn't keen on touch yet. 

"Happy Birthday Bucky," you exclaimed, "what do you want to get into today?"

Bucky was taken aback, was she awake and baking for him?

"Umm isn't it 12 o'clock at night," he asked, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

You laughed, "I'm a night owl by nature, I took a long nap, plus I want to celebrate your birthday with you - no moping around just because your a century."

Bucky couldn't help but smile at you teasing him. 

"Think about what you want to do today while I go and pour the batter into the tins - we're feasting on 100 cupcakes," you squealed in delight. 

Your excitement was contagious and Bucky genuinely thought of what he wanted to do, which isn't something he was used to. He was always trying to make Steve happy or stay out of the way for Tony or annoy Sam - he didn't really know what would make him happy (other than annoying Sam of course).

When you walked back over to him, he had an answer: he wanted to spend the day with you, every minute of it. He couldn't bring himself to say it though; he couldn't bear the thought of scaring you off. So he decided on saying, "I'd like you to show me the things you like about this century."

You gulped because your knee jerk reaction was to respond with: look in a mirror. 

"All right, what to start with," you began instead. 

"Well, what was that music you were listening to," he asked. 

"I'm not quite sure if you're ready for KPop yet," you teased seriously. 

"You know I could understand what they were saying right," he deadpanned. 

You laughed heartily, throwing your head back and reaching a hand out to lightly touch his arm. Bucky froze as his heart sped up. You didn't notice as you began to speak, hand still in place, "I want an excuse to show you anime first."

"Anime?"

"Come on," you went instinctively to grab his hand but he drew it back quickly. 

Smiling at him to show you weren't offended, you nodded your head to the common room couch. "I'll show you," you offered. 

He sat next to you on the couch, but with some distance. As you scrolled through Crunchy Roll you tried to figure out what to show him. Then it hit you. 

"Okay what I'm about to show you reminds me of you," you offered genuinely. 

You began the first episode of The Wallflower. When it was over he asked, "That was funny, but who was I?"

"Sunako Nakahara of course. In the broad look of the show: something really bad happened to her, she hid herself away, stopped taking care of herself, and didn't think she was worthy to be around 'creatures of light' or other people - that's you," you explained, "but just like the boys, I'm going to show you you are worth it."

Things grew quiet and you stared at one another. His heart was touched by your promise and he wanted to say as much, but the oven beeped. 

"Time to take them out to cool," you handed him the remote, "just move the arrows to the right and the description pops up underneath. Find one you want to try." 

When you walked back over, Bucky seemed bashful. "Did you pick something," you asked. 

He was embarrassed, but what he picked was another comedy. He felt he should pick something intense and action packed, but it turned his stomach when he looked at the descriptions. 

You turn to the tv and your eyes lit up. You couldn't help screaming, "OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! That's one of my favorites. I think I found another shojo fan!"

"Shojo," he asked. 

"There's different genres of anime. Nat likes the gruesome action ones, Wanda likes the horror ones, and I go for shojo every time. Not that the other ones are bad, these are just hilarious and adorable, and I'm so happy you picked this!"

He beamed with pride knowing he made her happy, and they started watching the first episode. Midway through he hesitated a bit before saying, "This Tamake guy...he reminds me of Tony."

You choked on air before replying, "That's what I always thought!"

"I mean yeah, he's arrogant, everyone has to be together, he thinks he's it with the dames," he continued. 

You lost focus after dames. That Brooklyn accent came on thick, and boy was it doing things for you. 

"Y/N, you okay," he asked. 

You blushed as you realized you must've been staring hard. 

"Yea, I was just wondering if you wanted to help me decorate the cupcakes," you covered. 

"I'd like that a lot, doll," he said charmingly. 

You both froze. He couldn't remember the last time he was that flirtatious. You couldn't remember the last time you felt this flustered. 

"It's an um uh expression," he settled on, "from the 40s....sometimes I slip in and out of languages - and trust me the 40s was a language of it's own compared to today."

You giggled, "I like it...'doll' I mean. I've never had a nickname before, although I guess slang doesn't count as a nickname."

Bucky stuttered and grabbed for your hands on instinct. "I don't say that to anyone. I don't think I've said that since the 40s, it can be my nickname for you," he said quickly. 

You didn't think you could turn any redder. The feeling of one warm, flesh hand and one cool, metal hand in your own was one that you could get used to very quickly. As if reading your thoughts he pulled his hands away quickly. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, "just don't wanna hurt you, doll."

You gently put a hand to the side of his face. He looked at you nervous and terrified. "You won't," you reassured. 

You took your hand away and he felt empty without it there. He looked at you curiously as you pulled out your phone and typed quickly. Looking at your phone you said, "So if I'm your doll, you can be my fella."

You looked up and Bucky's eyes were bugging out of his head. He remembered exactly what it meant to be someone's fella. 

You mentally kicked yourself as the realization of what you said meant hit you. "You only met him yesterday, get a grip," you thought, "this isn't some fanfic where you fall in love instantly, have a few adorably awkward moments, some minor misunderstanding occurs to drive you apart, and then you make up by confessing your feelings."

Bucky shifts uncomfortably at your prolonged silence, and you mentally slap yourself. "Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my own thoughts," you admit sheepishly, "if the name makes you uncomfortable then I won't call you that."

"No, no," Bucky protested, "it's been a long time since I've been someone's - actually I've never been someone's fella."

"What," you cried out shocked, "I was told you were quite the ladies man back in the day."

He grinned and admitted, "Girls liked me, and I liked girls - but never anything serious. Most of them were jerks to Steve, and if you can't be nice to my best friend then you're not worth my time."

"That's amazing, most guys in the generation don't care. In fact, that goes for girls too. All people care about these days is having someone to fill their bed," you paused before admitting, "I've never been someone's doll either, girlfriend I mean."

"Really, that's hard to believe," Bucky said quietly. 

"Yeah, I guess I just threw myself into my studies and I was always obsessed with some fandom or another. Sure I had crushes, but as soon as I got to know the guy...well typically the mall was open but ain't nobody was shopping," you said laughing at your own joke. 

Bucky looked at you quizzically and you explained, "It means they may have been nice to look at, but having any kind of intelligent conversation wasn't happening."

Bucky laughed and followed you as you walked to the kitchen. You started decorating the cupcakes, and you put your KPop mix back on. "I can only listen to this when Sam isn't here," you admitted breaking the silence. 

"Why?"

"He said I have to listen to something with a little more soul in it," you said rolling your eyes, "but honestly I have a well rounded musical interest."

An idea hit you and you swiped some icing on Bucky's nose to get his attention. 

"Hey," he laughed as he scooped up some icing. 

He thought about doing the same thing to you but hesitated. 

"Oh we are cuddling by the end of the day, you will get over your fear," you said matter of factly, "but first, what music do you like?"

"Swing," he offered up honestly. 

"Swing is great, but let's introduce you to some other genres and see what you like," you said smiling brightly, "how about this?"

You turned on Eminem and started bobbing your head and mouthing the lyrics. Bucky's eyes went wide, "Wow, he can say all that?"

"This got a lot of radio play when it came out," you affirmed. 

"Times really have changed," he said a little sadly. 

"Okay so that's a maybe on Eminem...how about some country - Clint eats this stuff up when he think no ones around," you giggled. 

'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy' came on and Bucky visibly cringed. "Please, please shut that off," he begged as he laughed. 

"I promise there's better country than that, this is just one of Clint's faves," you offered. 

"Next genre," he laughed. 

"All right, this is one of my favorites," you said as you turned on 'Stressed Out' by Twenty One Pilots. 

He started moving his head to the music, and you made a mental note to show him 'Goner' when it wasn't his birthday...no need to bring up bad stuff today. 

"I really like that," he said, "what else ya got, doll?"

You smirked and put on your Rock-n-Roll soul mix. "This is the music I grew up on," you said omitting the fact that this was also Tony's favorite music. 

You decorated the rest of the cupcakes to the sounds of AC/DC, Led Zepplin, The Rolling Stones, KISS, and more of the like. Once all the cupcakes were decorated you smiled at him. 

"What is it, doll," he asked wondering if he had icing on his face. 

"You now have something in common with Tony," you said smugly. 

"No," he said in mock horror. 

"Yup now you guys can bond and pretty soon BROMANCE will commence," you teased. 

"Never," he shouted. 

"Accept your fate, it's gunna happen," you said seriously, "now let's take our breakfast of champions to the couch - I have something to show you."

"How to make British pancakes," he questioned. 

"Welcome to the amazing world - that is not on fire - of Dan and Phil," you said excitedly, "they're my favorite YouTubers...don't worry I'll have you incepted within an hour."

\-----

The hours went by and you had Bucky hooked on YouTube, and classic cartoons. You tried showing him Spongebob and Steven Universe, but he couldn't get into it. He loved The Flinstones, The Jetsons, Tom and Jerry, and Scooby Doo. With each passing hour you inched closer to him on the couch. Just as you were about to lean your head on his shoulder both your stomachs started growling. 

"Okay, I'm going to go make lunch you stay here and watch more Tom and Jerry," you instructed. 

"Sure thing doll, are you sure you don't need help," he offered. 

"Have my fella work on his birthday, wouldn't dream of it," you teased. 

You fixed a nice lunch and turned off the cable box. "What are we getting into now," he asked excitedly. 

"Lord of the Rings," you clapped happily, "extended editions!"

Bucky found himself glued to the tv and he barely registered your hand ghosting over his. Just as you were about to ease him into allowing himself to be cuddled F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that your things had arrived. 

"What's going on now," Bucky asked. 

"Special dinner," you answered, "don't pause on my account, I have them memorized."

A couple hours later you brought a TV tray in that was filled with Greek Spaghetti, meatball mozerella stuffed biscuits, and wine. 

"This is too much doll, it smells like heaven," he sighed, "I don't know how to thank you for today."

"I do, but we can wait until after dinner," you said cryptically, "but first dinner and your present."

"Present," he said bewildered, "you didn't have to -"

"Shhh, enjoy your meal and the movie," you insisted. 

When he was done eating he paused the movie and you joked, "Look! You learned to use a remote way faster than Steve!"

"Ha,ha," he deadpanned, "so um...what's my uh..."

"Present," you finished for him, "let me go get it."

You ran quickly to get your present and happily brought it to him. When he opened it he found a light brown bear in a red, white, and blue outfit carrying a mini shield. 

"His name is Spangles," you beamed, "I figured Bucky Bear might be lonely...and more cuddle options."

He smiled gently and whispered, "Thank you, this entire day has been...I don't think I have words. Now how can I repay you?"

"By letting me show you that you won't hurt me," you said slowly, "we don't have to talk we can just enjoy each other's company."

"I'm not -"

"It will make you feel better, trust me, I have science on my side. You see cuddling releases this Chemical in the brain that," you rambled. 

"Okay, okay, I give," he surrendered and laid down on the couch tentatively. 

"I figured the sciencey ramble would get you," you laughed as you laid down next to him. 

It took you guys a few minutes to get comfortable. Finally, you all settled in with your back to his chest and his arms around you while you held onto his arms. You laid like this for a while in companionable silence. 

"I was drafted," he said simply. 

"What," you asked. 

"I didn't enlist in the old days, I was drafted. I was worried about what would happen to my family, to Steve if I left. I couldn't escape the draft though," he said quietly, "I couldn't tell Steve that though. He would've been disappointed in me and probably angry at himself."

"You're a good man, James," you said quietly, "never doubt that."

"I've never told anyone that. I've never even said that out loud," he admitted, "I guess this cuddle stuff does work."

You laughed and asked, "What made you think of that?"

He paused before answering, "Well, it's just. I've never really thought about what I wanted. I went from taking care of my family and Steve to being in a war to being what Hydra made me to trying to find myself to getting into another war to now trying to please everyone else. To be on my best behavior. To be who they want me to be. Thanks to you I found some things that I really like."

"Here I thought I was pushing my likes onto you," you answered honestly, "are you sure you like what I've shown you."

"Yes," he laughed, "I really do. This is the most genuine fun I've had in decades."

You smiled warmly and snuggled closer to him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around you tighter. 

"I could get used to this cuddling thing," he said sleepily. 

"Told you that you'd like it," you yawned, "Happy Birthday, my fella."

"Thank you doll," he whispered. 

Within minutes the two of you were in a deep and peaceful sleep.


	3. Heating Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated as Bucky and you are still alone in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the massive delay in updating! I got the stomach flu and it's been so bad *insert crying here*  
> I'm finally on the mend and I'm going to try and catch up. There's a St. Patrick's Day imagine that I wanted up yesterday, but it just didn't happen. But ya know what I'm Irish and everyday is St. Paddy's Day so it will be up soon. 
> 
> These are the prompts from Sleepingscar that this chapter was inspired by: 
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky being into anime. Like seriously imagine
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky wearing glasses...hot damn
> 
> \- Imagine showing Steve and Bucky video games and him being really good are mario kart and then you end up hooking the whole gang on the game they start making bets but no one can ever beat you, Steve and Buck (I'm only doing part of this one right now...you'll understand once you get there)
> 
> \- OKay but imagine Bucky going down on you

You sighed softly as you felt something warm and wet and slightly chapped press into the side of your neck. The feeling kept repeating over and over again across the back and side of your neck and down to your shoulder. With your eyes still closed you stretched and moaned lightly. You were so sleep addled that you barely registered your pants and underwear being slowly discarded. Pressure lightly push you on your back and you convinced yourself you were dreaming and simply moving in your sleep. You sigh contentedly and settle in deeper. Just as REM sleep was about to overtake you once more you felt something warm move slowly inside your innermost part. You gasped when a wave of unexpected pleasure cascaded over you. Moans escaped your lips of their own accord as the warm movement went from fast to slow to fast to slow. 

"Please don't let this be a dream," you silently begged as you willed your eyes open. 

Your breath hitched at the sight before you. One of your legs was hung over the back of the couch while the other one was hooked over Bucky's shoulder. His face was buried between your legs; his hair curtained over his face, but you could see his eyes closed and his face awash in absolute euphoria as he ate you out. 

His metal hand caressed the leg that was hooked over his shoulder, while his flesh hand held your hip in place gently. His tongue started moving in patterns in your folds. It took a while before you realized he was spelling something. 

"Bucky," you moaned as you flung your hands back to grip the arm of the couch and instinctively ground your hips further into his face. 

He paused to look up at you. His eyes were hooded and clouded with pure love, his lips were swollen and glistening with your wetness. The husky, low voice that came out of his mouth caused you to get even wetter, and he wasn't even touching you. 

"Good morning, doll."

With the words out of his mouth, he plunged his whole face back between your legs. He licked you with abandon, wanting desperately to bring you to the brink of pleasure. Your back arched and you gripped the arm of the couch tighter. He started to moan right along side you, as the whole scenario was turning him on. The vibrations of his moans while he used his tongue to go from licking and sucking to entering you, caused unbelievable sensations. 

You were a wreck and could barely catch your breath. As you gasped for air and began to cry out Bucky's name, you could feel yourself shaking uncontrollably - violently even. 

"Y/N," he called out. 

"Y/N," he called out again louder. 

"Wait," you thought, "how can he call out my name like that when his tongue is..."

You shot up so quickly your head hurt and you felt dizzy. You gripped your head and slowly started looking around your surroundings. Bucky wasn't on the couch with you, he was in the kitchen making his way to you. 

He hesitatingly put his flesh hand to your forehead, "Are you all right?"

You found that you were still panting like you were in your dream. Not trusting your voice after all that, all you could do was nod in response. 

He seemed unconvinced, but accepted your answer anyway. Walking back to the kitchen he called back, "Must've been some nightmare, you were breathing heavy and moaning like you were in pain...or something..."

The way he trailed off had you in a panic. Did you call out his name out loud? Did he hear it? 

"Umm did I say anything," you asked in a high pitched voice. 

"Other than the moans....something that sounded like: dnnnnmmt stop," he answered honestly, "so I figured I should wake you up so whoever it was that was bothering you would stop."

"Thanks," you deadpanned as you felt like an idiot.

"So I'm making waffles and bacon and eggs," he said cheerily, "when it's done there's an anime I want to show you!"

"Huh? How long have you been awake," you questioned. 

You were slightly hurt and disappointed. You felt that if you cuddled together he would get a full night's sleep. 

Truth be told, unbeknownst to you, Bucky had slept the best sleep of his life...for an hour. Then the not-so-mini winter soldier stood at full attention and he woke up in fear of what you might think. He had tried to calm him down and go to sleep, but the proximity of your body to his had him thinking things he knew he shouldn't. Although all he wanted to do was make this empty tower echo with your screams of pleasure that would be only his doing. When his thoughts got that far, he realized that he needed to get up and get moving. 

"I'm a super soldier, I don't need as much sleep," he half lied. 

"Mhmm," you said in disbelief, "wait, have you seen my glasses, everything's a little blurry unless it's 2 ft in front of me."

Bucky laughed and walked over to you. You gasped when he came into clear view. He was wearing dark wash jeans that fit his thick thighs perfectly, a light blue cable sweater, and....your glasses. 

You'd never had a "sexy librarian" kink before. You thought that it was only for guys. Now you knew that Sexy Librarian Bucky Barnes was a thing, and you were stunned speechless. 

"How do you see in these things," he teased as he sat next to you. 

You mustered up the shreds of your wits and took the glasses off of him (it was either that or jump him) and said, "Excuse me for not having super soldier sight - now what about breakfast and this anime?"

He quickly dashed to the kitchen and plated breakfast for the two of you and brought it to the couch. "Now this isn't a shojo, but I think you'll like it anyway," he explained excitedly, "it's called Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"Hmm, I don't think I know that one," you answered honestly. 

"Reborn is this baby who's a hitman for an Italian mafia family, and there's this kid people call Loser Tsuna because he's not good at anything, and he's actually next in line to be head of the family and Reborn has to train him," Bucky explained excitedly, "there's action and lots of comedy and just a bit of Romance...sort of. Also Reborn kinda reminds me of Fury."

He put on the show with no problem and his eyes were lit up. Five minutes into the show you chuckle and say, "While I'm impressed at how quickly you're acclimating to using new technology and at your linguistic skills..."

"Yes?"

"Well," you continued gently, "I may sing along to my KPop, but I only know how to speak English...can you please put the subtitles on?"

Bucky laughed, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

You watched wide eyed as he did it with no problem. "Wow you really have gotten good with technology, you're leaps and bounds ahead of Steve," you said genuinely impressed. 

Bucky smiled proudly and settled in next to you, his arm naturally draping across you gently. Two episodes in a thought occurred to you. "This sweater looks nice on you...what made you change out of your...for lack of a better word...'dark, dark, you can't see me don't look at me' clothes," you asked. 

He threw his head back and laughed. In the back of his mind he marveled at how easily it was to just be when he was with you. 

"I dunno, I guess after last night I wanted to take a hard look at other areas of my life and ask myself: what do I like? What do I want? ....I found the answer in Sam's closet," he said cheekily. 

You spit out your orange juice at his answer. "Oh he's going to have a BF over that," you guffawed. 

"A BF?"

"A Bitch Fit," you said in your best White Chicks impression. 

Even though he didn't get the reference, you still had him laughing. You sat there laughing together for a while. Bucky wiped some stray tears from his eyes until a devilish look came across his face. 

"So...what other pieces of technology has Stevie not mastered yet," he asked impishly, "I'd love to uh show him how far I've come in such a short amount of time."

"Uh-huh," you said with an eyebrow raised, "you wanna show him up...a competition will ensue for sure."

He shrugged and asked, "Is that bad?"

You became very serious and turned to face Bucky. Your change in demeanor caused him to straighten up quick. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time...Clint is the only one who will do this with me and it's usually those rare times he's not home and it's late at night when everyone's asleep," you began. 

Bucky gulped, partially because of your seriousness and partially to swallow back the jealousy he felt and you doing something with just Clint. 

"What is it," he asked reverently. 

You gingerly place a hand on top of his, looked down at your lap, and paused for dramatic effect. Eventually you lifted your head and looked up at him through your lashes. The action caused his heart to stutter and he was sure that you could pick up on how unbelievably attracted he was to you. The words that came out of your mouth both stunned and confused him. 

"MarioKart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: If any of you are Reborn fans - let me know! I'm dying to geek out. Seriously, any fandom I mention I am down to geek out...please!


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the prompts from Sleepingscar that this chapter is based around:
> 
> \- Imagine showing Steve and Bucky video games and him being really good are mario kart and then you end up hooking the whole gang on the game they start making bets but no one can ever beat you, Steve and Buck 
> 
> \- Imagine Sam acting like he hates Bucky but Bucky doesn't know he's acting so he feels down he isn't a good enough friend to anybody especially Steve so you tell Sam and you go cuddle Bucky 
> 
> \- Imagine Thor having a twitter and posting a picture of you two cuddling to show everyone Bucky is as scary as everyone thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for the massive delay. My health hasn't been good - turns out it wasn't the flu after all. They still aren't sure what it is, but I'm still going to try to update better than what I have been.   
> Thank you guys for your patience, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

"So what did you go back home for," Bucky asked causally. 

You were taken aback because no one had ever bothered to ask you about it. "I um uh it was just a family reunion type thing," you answered not wanting to get into the gritty details. 

You were so flustered you didn't notice a blue shell flying straight towards your cart. "WHAT THE HELL BARNES DID YOU JUST DISTRACT ME WITH A PERSONAL QUESTION SO YOU COULD GET AHEAD," you screamed as he at least had the decency to look sheepish. 

"I'm genuinely interested too," he promised with his eyes still glued to the game. 

"AND I'M," you shouted causing him to wince, "impressed."

He looked at you aghast and you took the opportunity to dash back into the lead. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, DOLL," he shouted and laughed. 

"Have my fella show me up in my own game, I don't think so," you said seriously. 

Grunts and curse words were abundant for hours. Bucky was getting better and better...and more distracting as his curse words slipped from being spoken in English to Russian. The sound was so unbearably sexy, it had your thoughts racing to your dream earlier that morning. How sexy would it be to have him whisper dirty things in Russian in your ear? How sinful would it be to hear him cry out obscenities in Russian as you made him come undone underneath you?

Bucky was almost to the finish line when you moaned out loud at your thoughts. He choked on air and looked over at you to see what was the matter. You snapped to attention and caught the lead just in the nick of time. 

"Ummm break time...we need food," you announced as you bounded over to the kitchen. 

Bucky sat on the couch completely confused and aroused by what just happened. He couldn't help but wonder what made you make that noise. Then his thoughts wandered to wondering what things he could do to you to make those noises again and again. 

"I uh...am going to wash up for lunch," Bucky stuttered out as he ran for his room. 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky came back to the kitchen. You eyes him suspiciously as you smirked. "I was beginning to think you got lost...how long does it take to wash your right hand," you teased. 

"Well when it's been as busy as it's been today," he trailed off trying his best to be confident. 

You coughed to hide the blush that crept on your face. There's no way he just admitted to you that he was having some 'me' time....right?

"Well we have been gaming for hours," you reasoned as you set lunch in front of him. 

"Yeah....gaming," he deadpanned. 

He surprised himself for the millionth time at how easy he could just be around you. "Mmmm smells good, what is it," he asked excitedly. 

"Broccoli cheddar soup in a bread bowl....courtesy of Panera Bread," when he looked confused you continued, "Typically, I like to cook from scratch - and I can make this, but it takes too long. I figured after we finished we could go for round two?"

"Round two," his voice cracked as he repeated the accidental innuendo. 

"Yeah...of gaming," you deadpanned echoing him from earlier. 

"Right," he said sheepishly as he started to eat. 

"So how have you been adjusting to the team," you asked genuinely, "I know things were probably confusingly easy with Tony."

You winked at him and he quirked an eyebrow at you. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, someone may have shown him video after video after video of how they wiped you and broke you down. Maybe even 20 years worth of video of you fighting before they temporarily won," you said as you stirred your soup, "he also may have cried....but he'll never admit that."

Bucky smirked and looked down for a minute before facing you again. "Thank you, doll," he said softly. 

"What are you thanking me for," you said feigning innocence. 

"Well, thank you for shedding light as to why Tony gave me an incredibly awkward bear hug when I came to the tower," he explained, chuckling at the memory, "I'm still kind of leery around everyone - except Steve. Guess I'm still trying to find my footing. Everyone's been pretty nice though...for the most part."

"Most part," you questioned. 

"I'm uh...pretty sure Sam hates me," he said as he shifted uncomfortably. 

You giggled, "I don't think that goof has the ability to hate."

"No, I'm serious. He and Steve were really close, then I came back in the picture, and it's like we're always battling for Steve's attention. What's worse is I'm like this wounded animal that Steve feels like he can't leave alone so Sam is even more mean towards me...I just, I don't know why but it bothers me. I give the sarcasm right back to him, but I know he just doesn't like me being here," he said sadly. 

You looked at him feeling so down and couldn't help but reach a hand out to cover his. "You are not a wounded animal. You've been through the unimaginable, and you're finding your footing. That's not a wounded animal, that's a strong Phoenix."

"Phoenix, like the mythical bird?"

"Yea," you smiled wryly, "you rise out of the ashes and come back stronger. I'm sure things will even out. I mean if you keep on the fast track you've been on with me, then we'll all be going out for bowling and Schwarma in no time!"

"Maybe," he beamed. 

"Definitely," you assured.

You sat across from one another staring and smiling. As you felt your thoughts wander to what would it be like to just lean in and kiss those plump, perfect lips you snapped out of it. 

"Round 2?"

"You're going down, doll," he said as he dashed to put your plates and silverware in the sink. 

***

"It's good to be home," Steve sighed. 

"You've been fidgety the whole plane ride back," Natasha laughed, "if anyone's glad to be home it's us. You worry worse than a mother hen."

"What are you talking about," he asked defensively. 

"You've been pacing back and forth every chance you got since we left," Tony elaborated, "I'm sure Y/N gave Bucky a great birthday, in fact they're probably frick fracking right now."

"Frick fracking, seriously," Sam cringed. 

"What is this frick frack, is it a Birthday game," Thor asked innocently. 

"Yes, to be played in ones birthday suit....preferably," Tony said seriously before turning to Sam, "well you draw the short stick this time fly boy."

"What! How come I have to go report to Fury?! You know those holographic meetings freak me out," he whined. 

"Well," Clint piped up, "I did it last time and Nat before that. Tony makes his own rules, Thor can't legally make reports, and if we don't let Cap check on Bucky and Y/N he may spontaneously combust."

"This is jacked up guys," he said as he hung his head and walked off towards the meeting room. 

***

"SON OF A BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME," you screamed. 

"Oh my God," Natasha breathed out as she looked to Steve, Tony, Thor, and Clint. 

The five of them took off as fast as they could to the sound of your screams. 

"GET OFF MY ASS BARNES YOU FUCKING ASSHAT," you screached. 

Clint slowed to a stop and put his hands on his knees. He already knew what was happening in the common room - those insults were too familiar. The others were going to be so surprised. 

Steve, Tony, and Natasha burst into the room in offensive stances only to be met with Bucky's unfamiliar belly laugh. He could barely breathe and tears were streaming down his face. 

"VICTORY," he shouted as he stood up. 

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD," you screamed. 

You stood up and lightly swatted his flesh arm. He beamed down at you, "Doll, you're just sore because the student has surpassed the teacher."

"Now I know my fella isn't suggesting that he's better than me," you said flirtatiously. 

Steve and Nat's jaws dropped to the floor at the scene before them. Thor looked at the two of them with a wide smile of approval. Tony felt a strong pull to ruin the moment. 

"Wait no strip Mario Kart," he asked while sauntering further into the room. 

The two of you jumped a part like you were caught doing something wrong. "You guys are back," you said trying to hide your slight disappointment. 

Clint dropped down from the vents fake crying in front of you. "I can't believe I lost my gaming partner," he lamented. 

"Clint, my dear, sweet Clint," you soothed as you patted his head, "don't think of it as losing a gaming partner - but as gaining another one. I mean Bucky has grown leaps and bounds in less than 48 hours with tech it's amazing - he's already way past Steve."

Steve's head snapped up at that comment. The mother hen was gone, and she was replaced with the green eyed monster. 

"Excuse me," Steve said eerily calm. 

"You heard her Stevie," Bucky said cockily, "I've got your ass beat."

"Language," Nat teased, "you know how he feels about that."

"Probably why he's been avoiding gaming," Clint chimed in. 

"Yeah I mean it turned our sweet, innocent Y/N's mouth into that of a truck driving sailor," Tony quipped. 

"It was ONE TIME," Cap yelled, his voice cracking, "I'm getting changed out of my combat clothes, coming back here, and Y/N will show me how to defeat you Barnes! ....if that's okay Y/N, sorry that was rude of me to -"

"It's fine, Steve," you laughed. 

"Yeah changing and a nap sounds good," Clint yawned as he zipped back up inside the vents. 

Bucky's gaze followed and you put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He does that a lot, no worries," you assured. 

"I agree with Clint, but Y/N I expect a full report in my room later," Nat commanded before she winked and headed to her quarters. 

"Well Tinman, I gotta say this is the most relaxed I've seen you," Tony started, "so tell me, what furniture should I avoid?"

"What," Bucky asked confused. 

You face palmed and shouted, "OUT TONY, OUT!"

"Okay, so I'm assuming everything in here needs to be sterilized," he continued. 

"ANTHONY," you boomed. 

"All right, all right I'm going, but I'm checking the security footage," he insisted as he left. 

"May I watch your game of frick frack, Lady Y/N," Thor asked innocently. 

"What," you squeaked. 

"Brother Tony said -"

"We are playing Mario Kart, and you are more than welcome to play with us or watch," you corrected while pinching the bridge of your nose. 

"Did someone say Mario K - what the hell," Sam said stopping short as he entered the room. 

"What's up Sam," you asked concerned. 

"You just gonna walk in a persons room and jack their wardrobe, Barnes," he said seriously. 

"Well you weren't using it," Bucky joked half heartedly. 

"Well you can keep it, it's probably all stretched out now," Sam feigned offense. 

"I'm s...okay...umm I think I'm just gonna go take a nap Y/N," Bucky said defeated. 

He turned and walked out of the room before you could stop him. You promptly walked over to Sam and smacked him in the back of the head. 

"Ow! What was that for," he yelped. 

"You dumbass! He thinks you hate him," you blurred out in anger. 

"What? No way, I was just messing around," Sam defended, "I mean sure, at first I was still mad about the whole ripping-my-steering-wheel-while-I'm-driving thing - but I got over it. He's a cool guy, and to be honest I gave him the sweater because it looks better on him than it did me. If I sounded serious, it's only because I was a little jealous about that. I just always thought we had that kind of banter relationship. I didn't know it was all that."

"Well maybe you should ease up on him a little. It's okay to have a bantering relationship, but at least have a normal conversation with the man," you scolded, "I'm going to go check on him."

As you stormed out of the room Sam and Thor watched you go. 

"Lady Y/N really cares for Bucky," Thor observed. 

Sam nodded, "He better not hurt her or I'm taking that sweater back and kicking his ass."

***

"Bucky," you said as you knocked on his slightly open door. 

You found him sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. When he didn't protest as you entered you found your courage. Without hesitation you walked over to the couch and laid behind him. You gently put your arms on his and guided him to lay down with you. As if it was automatic, Bucky wrapped his arms around you and you laid in comfortable silence. 

***

"Where are Bucky and Y/N," Steve asked Thor as he entered the common room. 

"Sam is a dumbass. Bucky went to his room. Lady Y/N followed," Thor summed up, "it's been a while we should go check on them."

They found Bucky's door wide open and exchanged curious looks as they slowly approached his apartment. The sight before them took them both aback. 

Bucky was laying on his back on the couch, and you were laying on top of him. His metal arm was wrapped protectively around your waist and his flesh hand was cradling your head. Both of you were sleeping peacefully. 

Steve teared up and made a mental note to thank you later. 

Thor pulled out his phone and took a picture. He posted it on Twitter with the caption: 

Hello followers! Here is a pic of the scary winter solider #dontjudgeasoldierbyhisarm #orhisbodycount #icehasmelted #cuddletime #winkyface


	5. It's Because He Likes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this chapter:  
> Imagine Bucky subconsciously cuddles things in his sleep without knowing it so one day Steve puts a unicorn plushy next to him when he's sleeping in the living room. The team all barges in phones in their hands.  
> Imagine Bucky always using his arm to reflect sunlight into your eyes when you're doing something and Thor always booming in a loud voice "He teases you because he likes you"  
> Imagine for St. Patrick's Day Tony pick on you for not wearing green and the whole gang start pinching you. Bucky comes to your rescue and gives you one of his old military green shirts, blushing when Tony shouts he did it cos he has a crush on you  
> Imagine Steve thanking you for making Bucky happy  
> Imagine Bucky is a real ass man and Thor again booming "BROTHER BARNES WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MISS/MISTER Y/N's REAR" in front of everyone and Loki is like "Yeah she/he does have a nice rear" and jealous Bucky makes an appearance  
> Imagine Bucky making you breakfast in bed every time before you leaves for a mission  
> Imagine after showing Bucky Disney movies he asks you if you can see the new Beauty and The Beast movie  
> Imagine Steve cuddling you when Bucky is away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the plushie prompt I changed the setting from the living room to somewhere else, but the rest are the same. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter - I had a ton of fun writing it!

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Severus Snape here to finally grace us with their presence," Tony quipped as he made himself a sandwich. 

Wanda snorted, "Loki wishes he had the grace and majesty of Alan Rickman."

"You're just jealous because our target favored me over your bewitching charms," Loki said proudly as he flipped his hair. 

"Take it easy on Wanda, you know this was a difficult one for her," Vision advised protectively. 

Loki sneered a bit then conceded with a nod. "I'm retiring to my room then, Vision enjoy your debriefing."

"Why does everyone say that like it's such a bad task," Vision wondered aloud as he threw one last look at Wanda before leaving. 

Wanda gripped the countertop and let out a shaky breath. 

"You need Y/N," Tony stated matter-of-factly. 

Wanda could only nod in response. 

"I'll go get her," he said softly as he gripped her shoulder lightly, reassuringly. 

***

"Y/N I could kick your ever loving ass," Clint spat. 

"WHY ME?! I'M IN THIRD," you shouted back. 

"Yea but you taught these geezers how to play," Sam nodded to Bucky and Steve who were thoroughly engrossed in taking first place from one another. 

"We aren't even close to them," Nat grumbled. 

"SUCK MY ASS BARNES," Steve screamed causing everyone to jump, "AW YEAH WHO'S THE BITCH THAT'S GETTING LEFT BEHIND NOW MR. SERGEANT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES OF THE 107TH?! THAT'S RIGHT - YOU JUST GOT YOUR STARS SPANGLED BITCH! YOU LIKE THAT BLUE SHELL?! CAUSE THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM GRANDPA!"

"....got your stars spangled," Nat echoed before bursting into laughter. 

"Grandpa?! Steve he's a year older than you," you reminded him. 

"I'm still on suck my ass," Clint guffawed. 

"Still bitter about getting left behind 70 some years ago little guy," Sam teased. 

Steve turned red and Bucky's face went smug. As everyone started quieting down, Bucky piped up with, "There will be no more blue shells from you Mr. I-can-do-this-all-day-when-I'm-clearly-beaten."

"What," Steve asked quietly. 

"Blue shells are for hitting those in first place," Bucky smiled sickly as he launched a blue shell, "Mr. First Place."

"MOTHERFUCKER," Steve shouted as he was dethroned by Bucky right before the finish line. 

"Language," Tony gasped in mock offense, "do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?"

"Sharon's not my girlfriend," Steve responded hotly. 

"Ooo that's a button I'm going to be pressing later," Tony cringed, "til then Y/N....Wanda needs you."

Instantly your professional demeanor took over. You stood up and walked out. Bucky didn't even hesitate, he put his remote down and followed suit like a loyal puppy. 

"Well I guess the games over," Natasha smiled in relief. 

"Bullshit," Steve spat, "Tony take Bucky's place - where's Thor he can take Y/N's."

"Well someone's turning red, white, and blue," Tony laughed, "far be it from me to deny our dear Capsicle the opportunity for me to heckle him."

***

You led Wanda to your office and let her know you'd be in shortly. Turning to Bucky with a soft smile you asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yea," he said snapping out of his trance, "I just uh um wanted to take a nap."

"Well your room isn't on this floor," you smiled brightly, "but if you want you can take a nap in my room."

You walked to the door across the hall and went inside. He followed dutifully and gasped slightly. There were stuffed animals everywhere along one wall. 

"I know it's kind of little girly, but every single one I have has meaning. I can tell you about it sometime if you'd like," you offered kindly. 

"Please," he said genuinely interested. 

"All right, I'll be in after I finish my session with Wanda," you said with a smile before leaving. 

Bucky stood awkwardly for a while before finally sitting on your couch. "I wanted to take a nap," he echoed and threw himself face down, "I really am a grandpa..."

Forty-five minutes later, Bucky was passed out on your couch. Steve was walking down the corridor of your floor looking for Bucky. He was still fuming about his loss, even though he beat everyone else upstairs. When he saw your door ajar and noticed Bucky passed out on your couch he got an idea. 

***

Upstairs everyone was enjoying a late lunch when their phones simultaneously buzzed. 

"I just came back from a mission," Loki groaned, "I don't even understand how I got roped into this team of tight suited peons..."

"It must be an awfully intricate mission if we all - ohmygod," Natasha said as she choked on her words. 

Steve had managed to send a group text to all of the Avengers (and little did he know to Fury and all of SHIELD as well) a picture of Bucky passed out with his arms and legs wrapped around a fluffy white unicorn with a pink mane and tail. 

"Where the hell," Sam started. 

"Y/N's room," Nat finished. 

They all dashed, phones in hand, to your room to see and capture the sight for themselves. 

"What is going on here," you demanded as you walked in your room to find everyone there. 

When you parted them and saw the sight on the couch, first you smiled at it then you realized what they were doing. You turned to face Earth's mightiest heroes with the most deadly look you could muster. 

"Who. Did. This," you demanded darkly. 

Everyone took a giant step back, leaving Steve front and center. 

You stalked over to him and he gulped. "I know you're a sore loser and all, but this is uncalled for. He's just starting to get used to being relaxed. How far do you think this humiliation will send him back? My area is a safe place, you have no right to tarnish it!"

You backed up so they all knew you were addressing the group. "You want to keep your photos - fine; but you will not show him. You will not tease him. And you will not send it to anybody else. If you have already keep it quiet or you will have to deal with me."

Everyone nodded and skirted out of the room as fast as possible; all except Steve. He slowly approached you and when he saw your malice was gone he embraced you. You were taken aback, and returned the hug in confusion. 

"Thank you," he said as his voice cracked with emotion, "he really has grown leaps and bounds - and not just with tech. It's because of you."

You blushed furiously as he let you go. Shifting your weight nervously you said quietly, "He's getting better because he has the support of everyone and because he wants to....I'm just one of many helpers."

Steve shook his head and smiled knowingly as he turned to leave. Right before he disappeared from the doorway he added, "It's because he likes you."

***  
(A FEW DAYS LATER)

You had been swamped with sessions. A few particularly hard missions had come up, and everyone was stressed. Great news had finally come from Fury accompanied by terrifying orders: the team could have the weekend off, but starting Monday Bucky was officially on the roster. 

That final thought had consumed your brain every waking moment since you heard it. You knew in that moment that your feelings for Bucky were entirely unprofessional, but since nothing would ever come from it you tried to deal with it. 

As you walked to the kitchen for breakfast you felt a sharp pain in your arm. 

"Ow! What the hell," you whispered as you looked around and found nothing. 

You reached for some cereal and felt another sharp pain in your other arm. When you looked this time you saw Tony sitting at the bar. You glared at him and he threw his hands up. 

As you poured your cereal again you felt another sharp pain on your leg. You didn't even bother to look you just kicked. When you didn't connect with anything you thought for sure you were losing it. 

You settled down with your cereal and just as you were about to put the spoon to your mouth you got a sharp pain in your neck. Like lightning you shot your hand out and grabbed at hair. You swiveled around in your seat to find you had Clint, who was hanging upside down from the vent, by the hair. 

"What fresh hell is this," you demanded. 

"Hey it wasn't just me - and watch the hair huh," he whined. 

You let him go as you saw Wanda, Loki, and Natasha come out of hiding long enough to smirk at you then run out of the room laughing. 

"Seriously what the hell," you demanded. 

"Hey it's not their fault you forgot to wear green on Saint Paddy's Day," Tony defended, "as the holy Boondock Saints have taught us - everyone's Irish on Saint Paddy's Day."

"Well I am Irish everyday," you defended as you rubbed your sore spots, "I just lost track of what day it was, and I'll have you know that - oof."

You felt something being placed on your shoulders. When you looked down you saw that an army green button up shirt had been draped there. By the time you looked up again, you saw Bucky's retreating form. You smiled and sniffed the jacket, inhaling Bucky's scent. 

"It's because he has a crush on you," Tony said loudly. 

"What," you snapped your head up in his direction. 

"It's because he likes you," Tony shouted causing you to blushed madly. 

***  
(THE NEXT DAY)

You were using your time off to read a book in the common room. Tony had built a window seat just for you, because he knew that you'd always wanted one. Just as you were getting relaxed a bright light flashed in your eyes. You blinked and scrunched up your face, and it was gone. 

You read another chapter and it happened again. Then you got a few pages in, and once again were blinded. Pretty soon it was constant, and you tried to look around for the source. 

Lo and behold, Bucky was on the other side of the room using his metal arm to catch the light and shine it in your eyes. He smiled mischievously when you looked at him, and you smiled brightly back. 

"You know, if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask you don't have to tease me," you said as you laughed. 

 

"HE TEASES YOU BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU," Thor shouted jovially as he entered the room. 

Both you and Bucky blushed a deep crimson red and avoided eye contact with one another. 

"NOW, when are you guys going to teach me this frick frack game? My birthday will soon be upon us and I wish to partake," he continued before scrunching his face and adding, "I'll also need you to show me where to purchase a birthday suit."

You facepalmed and exited the room with Bucky in tow as fast as possible. 

"Why will no one tell me," Thor asked the empty room sadly. 

***

(SUNDAY)

Today was the final break day for everyone. You decided that you would treat everyone to one of your specialty meals. As you entered the kitchen you put on your Disney playlist and began to sing every part as you cooked. 

Bucky walked into the room with Steve after sparring hard in the gym. His demeanor went from laughter and teasing Steve to instantly reverent and obviously lovesick at the sight of you. Without another word to Steve and his eyes glued on you he walked over to the bar and leaned his head on his hands to watch you. 

Steve laughed and shook his head. He came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Ask her out already would you...your acting like all the dames that used to follow you around."

Bucky ignored him and kept watching. His smile grew wider as you sang the different character parts. One song in particular came on and he saw your eyes light up. When it was over he asked, "What was that?"

"That was 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast, one of my favorite Disney movies," you gushed. 

"I remember Disney," Bucky perked up, "Steve what was um...."

"Snow White," Steve said wistfully. 

"Well now I know that we are having a Disney marathon after dinner, my room, with plenty of snacks," you smiled, "starting with Beauty and the Beast."

He smiled back at you and you got back to work. You sang as you cooked and when the oven timer went off you bent down to check on the food before taking it out. Bucky leaned forward on the counter to get a better look at your ass. His head tilted in appreciation. A thundering voice caused him to freeze in place and his cheeks to burn in embarrassment. He had been caught 

"BROTHER BARNES! WHY DO YOU STARE SO INTENTLY AT LADY Y/N'S REAR," Thor asked amused. 

You froze still bent over looking in the oven as you heard laughter from the entire team. Thor was one of your closest friends, but subtlety was not his strong suit. You wanted to just crawl in the oven and be done with it. 

"Well can you blame him," Loki said smoothly, "Y/N does have quite the lovely ass."

Your whole body turned red, and you did your best to ignore it all and focus on cooking. 

Bucky was red, but it was with rage rather than embarrassment. Natasha could see him staring to shake. When he got off his chair and stalked towards Loki looking positively murderous she ran to Steve. 

She grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered, "There's a live action Beauty and the Beast that was just released by Disney that Y/N has been waiting over a year to see. Divert him. Now."

Steve ran over and put and arm around Bucky and whispered to him what Natasha had shared. Bucky was so filled with jealous rage that he had no control over his body as he turned and walked towards you. 

With confidence he asked, "When I come back from my first mission may I take you to see the live action Beauty and the Beast."

Everyone beamed with pride at him, until he opened his mouth again. 

"Whatever that means..live action you know...and it's to just thank you for everything and how you've been such a good pal," he faltered as nerves took hold. 

Everyone simultaneously pinched the bridges of their noses and groaned. 

"At least it's a start," Steve muttered. 

"Mission," you repeated trying not to sound heartbroken. 

"Yea," he said proudly, puffing out his chest, "I leave tomorrow morning, it should not be a couple days. What do you say?" 

You took in how proud he was, knowing that he was feeling useless just lounging around the tower. Of course the words "such a good pal" made you cringe a bit, but at least it was time alone with him; and maybe it would motivate him to be careful during the mission. 

"I'd love that," you beamed. 

***

The scent of maple and bacon and eggs enticed you awake. Your stomach growling in anticipation. Silently you prayed your nose wasn't still in dream land as you opened your eyes. Before your sleepy eyes there was a tray filled with Belgian waffles, bacon, and cheesy salsa scrambled eggs and a single red rose in a skinny vase. 

You smiled brightly and put the tray on your lap. When you started digging into the eggs you noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from under the vase. It read:

"Doll,  
I really enjoyed movie night with you and Steve. I can see why you love Beauty and the Beast, and I can't wait to see it with you when I come back. I noticed that when it's the work week you have a tendency to skip breakfast, so I figured if I made you some you wouldn't have a choice but to stop and eat. Take care of yourself while I'm gone, and I promise I will take care of myself.  
-Your Fella"

You read the note over and over again, as if it were a holy scripture, as you ate. When you were finished, you just couldn't bring yourself to get out of bed. Knowing Bucky's smiling face wouldn't be out there to greet you; knowing he could be in danger; knowing that you felt deeper for him then you ever realized was too much and you started sobbing. 

You never heard Steve come in, and you didn't even register him sitting next to you in bed. When he wrapped his arms around you and brought your head to his chest is when you noticed and broke even harder. 

The two of you laid cuddled in the bed for a long time. He stroked your hair and hummed softly as you calmed down. When your tears started to dry up you looked up at Steve gratefully. 

He smiled down at you and nodded to the breakfast tray with the note and flower and said, "It's because he loves you."


	6. Because She Likes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are the Sleepingscar prompts this chapter is brought to you by:
> 
> \- Imagine late night dancing with Bucky in the kitchen after a mission after he couldn't sleep and Jarvis recording it just because he ships y'all (changed to F.R.I.D.A.Y. for continuity purposes)
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky liking Panic! At the Disco and him and Brendon meeting each other like "Shit its him and his amazing voice" and "Shit its him and his awesome hair and arm"
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky accidentally walking in on you showering and being a complete blushing goof 
> 
> \- Imagine the Avengers going to the pool but Bucky is being self concious and he doesn't want to go. He is very confused when you tell him you're also insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I also apologize that it's not as long as the other chapters, and I hope the quality isn't diminished (I'm  
> sure I have some run on sentences). 
> 
> In my defense, I wrote most of this in the emergency room. 
> 
> As it turns out a lot of my illness is due to me having a large mass of cysts on my ovaries - two of which have burst. 
> 
> Trust me when I say having your ovaries explode isn't as orgasmic an experience as we fangirls have been led to believe. 
> 
> Ha ha ha get it? Get it? 
> 
> Yea...my family didn't think that joke was funny either. 
> 
> Anyways comments and kudos cheer me up so please feel free to spread the joy!

It was 3am Saturday morning by the time Bucky got back home to the tower. He had half a mind to go knock on your door, because if ever he needed a cuddle it was now. The mission was successful, but complicated. He ended up having to take a life. Yes, it was necessary to complete the mission; yes, the guy was a total scumbag; but this was his first kill in years and it wasn't sitting right. 

He went to the kitchen and dimmed the lights down low. Pouring himself a drink out of old war habits more than anything else, he pulled out his phone and pressed play on one of the Spotify mixes he made. A small smile played on his lips as he silently thanked you for showing him how to do things like this. It made him less helpless and feel more like an independent person. 

Gently he laid his head back and let the music take him somewhere else. 

"Panic! At the Disco, good choice. I thought you'd like him," you said softly. 

He looked up and saw you in the doorway. You had on a floor length,  
silky white robe on. It reminded him of something a woman from his era would wear. In truth, you found it on a shopping trip with Wanda this week. She was trying to snap you out of your mopey mood. When you saw the robe with a matching silky nightgown underneath, it made you think of Bucky's time and you had to buy it - it made you feel closer to him somehow. 

The song changed to, "The End of All Things."

"Whether near or far  
I am always yours  
Any change in time  
We are young again"

Wordlessly, Bucky stood up and walked over to you. As if reading his mind you offered up your hand and he swept you gracefully into his arms. Blush rose on your cheek as the two of you danced around the kitchen, eyes locked on one another. 

"Lay us down   
We're in love"

You had spent all week worrying and praying and not sleeping - hoping that Bucky would come back in one piece. As the euphoria of being in his arms and the relief of him being back and safe washed over you, you felt heavy and content. 

"In these coming years  
Many things will change  
But the way I feel  
Will remain the same"

Bucky smiled as you put your head on his shoulder. He kept swaying you two to the music until he thought he heard light snoring. When he angled his head to look down he couldn't help but chuckle. You were fast asleep. In one move he gathered you up bridal style in his arms. He was so struck by his growing love for you he couldn't move. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed in softly, "She hasn't slept all week. In fact, she asked me the day you left to alert her of your return no matter what time it was."

"Why would she do that," he asked shocked. 

"Because she likes you," F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered in a way that made Bucky think if she were real, she'd be smiling. 

Bucky blushed and cleared his throat. He then took you to your room, laid you down in your bed, and tucked you in. 

"Sleep well now Y/N, I'm home," he whispered as he bent down to kiss your forehead. 

***

"Sir, I have new footage for the Winter's Doll archive," F.R.I.D.A.Y. reported gleefully. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you ship them more than I do," Tony grinned as he watched the footage, "whoa whoa wait he's taking her to her room?! What's going on in there?"

"That's for my private collection," F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded snootily. 

"Hey I did not program you to be a freak ...oh who am I kidding," Tony laughed.

***

Four days later, Wanda and Natasha were called away on a mission. You were more sad than usual to see them go, because while Bucky was gone they started training you. Fighting had never been an activity you'd been interested in. Okay, that was a total lie. You grew up on the Rocky movies and had a secret UFC/MMA addiction when no one else was around. You just used the guise of insomnia while Bucky was away to broach the subject of them training you. It never hurt to know how to take care of oneself. 

Once all the boys were done their training and sparring for the day, you stealthily snuck in. Even though the girls were gone you body fell into the work out routine they made you easily. At first, when it came to the sparring portion, you were a little self conscious fighting invisible enemies; but pretty soon you found your rhythm and had worked up a real sweat. 

"I smell totally gross," you said aloud to yourself, "there's no way I'm walking to my room smelling like this!"

You went to the women's shower room attached to the gym, and thanked your past self for the foresight to leave extra toiletries and clothes in there for just such an emergency. It was a relaxing and peaceful shower until you began to rinse your hair out. That's when you noticed a huge, hairy black spider in the corner of the shower. 

Bucky was walking past the gym when he heard the scream. His gut instinct drove him and he ran towards the noise without a thought. He didn't even realize he had entered the shower room until he saw you completely naked under the shower spray. 

"Oh um I AUGH," he shouted as he tried to run away but slipped on the water and landed flat on his back. 

"Oh my - Bucky are you all right," you exclaimed. 

Concern caused you to forget your nakedness and you ran to his side and snapped your fingers in front of his face. His eyes were closed and you thought he had knocked himself out. When he didn't respond you froze with fear wondering what to do now. 

When he heard no noise he figured you had left to cover yourself. He was quite surprised to open his eyes and be greeted with the sight of your naked breasts not far from his face. Blushing madly, he slapped a hand over his eyes and started scooting backwards. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Why did you scream," he shouted. 

"Spider," you said softly. 

"Where?! I'll kill him," he declared heroically as he tried to get up only to slip and fall on his ass. 

You giggled and said, "Maybe we should let him live...I'm more worried about you killing yourself in here."

"I'm fine doll," he squeaked. 

"How about this? I'm going to go dry off and change, and I'll call out when it's okay to - SAM WHAT THE FUCK," you shouted and covered yourself. 

"GAH," he screamed and covered his eyes. 

"SAM GET YOUR FUCKING EYES OFF HER BODY," Bucky yelled from his position still flat on his back. 

"THEY AREN'T ON HER anymore IF YOUR DAMN EYES WERE OPEN YOU WOULD SEE THAT," he screamed back. 

"YEAH WELL I'M A GENTLEMAN SO OF COURSE MY EYES ARE CLOSED," Bucky shouted. 

"IF YOU ARE SUCH THE GENTLEMEN THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON YOUR BACK ON THE FLOOR OF HER SHOWER," Sam challenged. 

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE," he screamed. 

You had been dried and dressed for a couple minutes now, but this exchange was too funny to interrupt. When you were sure your voice wouldn't erupt into a fit of laughter you let them off the hook and shut off the shower. 

"Okay guys I'm decent. Thank you for coming to a gals rescue - I'm headed to my room for a nap," you announced as you dashed out of the room so you could laugh freely. 

Bucky opened his eyes to see Sam's hand, which to be honest was a bit of a let down considering the last time he opened his eyes it was your body he saw. He accepted Sam's help and then gave a puzzled look. 

"What is it? I'm not going to trip you or do anything mean if that's what you're thinking. I'm not a total asshole," Sam defended as he thought back to his conversation with you about being easy with Bucky. 

"No, it's not that...it's just," he stuttered. 

"What?"

"How come she screamed when you came in here, but not when I came in here," he asked innocently. 

Sam chuckled and clapped a hand on his back, "Because she likes you."

"Huh," his voice cracked again and he silently cursed himself for sounding like he was going through puberty again. 

"Yea, maybe she was giving you a preview of what's to come and damn son...you're lucky," Sam started until he saw Bucky's murderous look, "I mean I assume because you know I didn't see nothing."

***

"Pool," Buck repeated quietly. 

"Yea Tinman! And not to worry, I fixed that arm myself so I know it won't rust," Tony beamed with pride. 

Everyone was running around getting swimsuits and buzzing with the excitement at being the first to swim in Tony's rooftop pool. Bucky looked around nervously until he noticed you standing in a corner looking just as spooked. He walked over to you and you smiled. 

"What's up buttercup," you asked sweetly, "you look a little green around the gills...what's troubling my fella today?"

He couldn't help but smile at your cheesy talk. "I'm not so sure the pool is something I want to go to today...or ever," he admitted. 

"Same here," you admitted back. 

He looked at you in shock. "I thought you loved to swim," he asked confusedly. 

"I sure do. When everyone's on missions. Or asleep. In the indoor pool. While the room's dimly lit," you admitted sheepishly. 

"But...why," Bucky asked not comprehending. 

"Well...you should know," you sputtered and whispered, "you've seen my body. It's not exactly Nat or Wanda's."

"No, it's perfect," Bucky slid out without hesitation. 

Every inch of your body turned red and you were struck speechless for a moment. Finally, something so bold, so out of your character popped into your head and you couldn't resist. 

With confidence you looked Bucky in the eyes with the most seductive look you could muster. "Well, sergeant, if this body is perfect then you must have a body sculpted by the gods - because God knows I would worship every inch of you if given the chance. So let's go swimming, fuck insecurities," you said huskily before turning to sashay away. 

Bucky stood staring after you in a stupor. His body was redder than the star on his arm - hell, even the metal arm looked tinged with red. 

"D-d-did she j-just flir..."

"Flirt with you? She pretty much invited you to bed with her," Nat said just as flabbergasted at your boldness as Bucky. 

"But w-w-why?"

"Because she likes you dumbass," she said as she smacked him in the back of the head. 

***

"All right, I've got a surprise for you my fella," you declared brightly as you bounced into the common room. 

"What for doll," he asked curiously. 

"Well you wouldn't let me pay for a thing when we went on our 'pal' date to Beauty and the Beast," you stated smiling. 

Bucky internally cringed at your words because he didn't have the balls to just ask you out on a real date. 

"So this is our 'pal' date - all expenses paid by me," you said proudly as you handed him tickets. 

Bucky shot up off the couch in disbelief and exclaimed, "These are concert and meet and greet tickets for Panic! At the Disco!!!"

"Yup, yup," you beamed. 

He scooped you in his arms and spun you around laughing excitedly. "Tonight is going to be the best night ever," he shouted. 

"Exactly! I'm going to go get ready, you should do the same. Meet back here in 15," you asked as you left the room. 

Bucky nodded but remained rooted to the spot, watching you leave. 

"She's doing this to spend one-on-one time with you," Steve chimed in, breaking Bucky's reverie, "it's because she likes you."

"As a pal," Bucky said quietly as he kicked at the air. 

Steve shook his head and laughed. 

"And you always thought I couldn't read women...have fun tonight, Buck...and for the love of God and country - make a move," he encouraged him before he left the room. 

***

"Holy shit, holy shit...it's him! It's Brendon-fucking-Urie! It's him and his amazing voice and his badass hair," Bucky whispered as they approached his idol after the show for the meet and greet. 

You laughed, "I wasn't aware hair could be badass."

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S BUCKY-FUCKING-BARNES! IT'S HIM AND HIS AWESOME ARM AND BADASS HAIR," Brendon Urie fanboyed, "You sir, are my favorite Avenger!"

"Told you hair could be badass," Bucky sassed you before freezing, "wait did he just say that I'm his..."

"Fuck yeah I did," Brendon exclaimed, "you went through some rough shit - unimaginable, fucked up shit - and when the world wanted to shun you, you just stuck your middle finger to them all and said 'fuck what you think, I'm taking my life back and I'm saving your asses whether you like me or not because I'm a motherfucking good guy.' You're seriously my hero, man, and it's a fucking honor!"

You teared up and shoved Bucky towards him to talk. Someone tapped your shoulder and you turned and found yourself face to face with Brendon's wife, Sarah. 

"I'm never going to hear the end of him meeting his hero, thank you for bringing him," she beamed. 

"No, thank you for all the inspiration you give Brendon. We're both huge fans," you gushed. 

"Oh I don't do anything," she blushed. 

"Death of a Bachelor is perfection," you deadpanned, "don't tell me you don't do anything."

She laughed and asked, "So how long have you two been together."

You blushed madly and tried to stutter out an answer. As you hazarded a look at Bucky you found yourself staring at him. He was so happy as he excitedly talked bro to bro with Brendon. It was such a touching sight, you got lost in it. 

"Ah, I see," Sarah said knowingly, "you guys are still in the hopelessly-in-love-with-each-other-but-no-ones-confessed stage."

You blushed even further and didn't even bother to deny it. 

Meanwhile...

"Pal date my ass," Brendon laughed, "she was just teasing you by throwing your words back at you. It's a fucking challenge bro."

"Challenge," Bucky questioned. 

"She wants to know if you meant being pals or if you feel the same way she does - and if you do to do something about it," Brendon explained. 

"No, no," he dismissed, "she just wanted to return the favor."

"You don't get someone you're not related to tickets AND meet and greet passes to someone's favorite band," he laughed, "you also don't look at someone the way she keeps looking at you unless..."

"Let me guess," Bucky sighed as he repeated what he kept hearing all week, "she does it because she likes me."

"Likes you," he laughed loudly at the thought, "Likes you?! Dude, dude, no you can see it plain as day in her eyes...it's because she fucking loves you."


	7. Because We Like You Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on these wonderful prompts from Sleepingscar:
> 
> \- Imagine Bucky getting his wisdom teeth taken out...Just imagine
> 
> \- Imagine Tony convincing Bucky to do karaoke but Bucky only does it if Tony gives him money. Steve comes in and bets more money if Bucky gets a standing ovation and the gang gets involved 
> 
> \- Imagine playing 7 minutes in heaven with the whole team and Jarvis picking the two people who go in the closet and him purposely putting you with Bucky (changed to F.R.I.D.A.Y. for continuity purposes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what? The doctors say I'm getting better and I shouldn't need surgery of anything. I should be back to myself within a week!

"Don't be such a baby, Bucky," Steve teased, "it's a natural part of life."

"No, my teeth are a natural part of life; having them ripped out by metal instruments are not," he argued. 

"Oh buck up," Steve teased causing Bucky to fold his arms, stick out his bottom lip, and pout, "After all, you don't want Y/N to see you like this..."

"Wait, what," Bucky choked out. 

"Well who do you think is taking you? You can't drive yourself. She's taking care of you afterwards too," Steve said with a wink. 

"But what about all those videos Stark showed me," Bucky said nervously. 

"What videos," Steve asked repressing a laugh. 

"The ones of people after they get their wisdom teeth out...they say things...I mean one guy started screaming like a goat, another girl started crying because she didn't get to say goodbye to her teeth, and another guy started talking like a gangster," Bucky whispered in a terrified tone. 

"Look, the appointments scheduled, Y/N is waiting for you in her car, go," Steve said sternly as he pushed him to the elevator. 

Bucky harrumphed and gave Steve the finger as the doors closed. The moment they finally closed Steve lost it. He grabbed his knees and laughed until he couldn't breathe and tears were streaming down his face. Tony ran to the hallway to see what was so funny and found Steve literally rolling on the floor. 

"Something tickle your funny bone, and here I thought it was broken," Tony questioned. 

Steve gasped for air and choked out, "This was your grand plan to get them together. Have her take care of him in hopes that he would confess his feelings in the aftermath. Why would you show him those videos?"

Tony smiled broadly, "The power of suggestion, my star spangled friend. He's going under worried about all the things he could blab about to her, so what's going to be at the forefront of his mind when his inhibitions are gone?"

Steve stood up and looked at him in awe, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you really are a genius!"

"HA! F.R.I.D.A.Y. did you record that," he asked excitedly. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark, and I already moved it to the file: When My Ego...and other things...Needs Stroking," she announced. 

Steve quirked an eyebrow and said slowly, "I understood that reference...but boy I wish I hadn't."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. did you have to announce what you filed it under," Tony groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"No," she responded smugly. 

"Well now we know why you spend so much time in the security room alone," Nat quipped as she walked past. 

***

"Okay, cmon big guy ya gotta help me here," you pleaded for the tenth time as you tried to get him in the car. 

"Where we goin foxy lady," he slurred and tried to wink but it came out more like aggressive blinking. 

You suppressed a laugh, "So you're the one that took my Jimi Hendrix albums! We're headed to the tower where I'll tuck you in and we can watch some tv."

"Can we take your car," he asked excitedly. 

"Yes, yes we can," you chuckled. 

"Yay yay," he clapped his hands and tried to skip, "your car is the best car cause it smells like OGX Argon Moroccan Oil because you smell like OGX Argon Moroccan Oil cause you use OGX Argon Moroccan Oil hair products."

"You know my hair produ -OUCH," you yelled as you hit your head hard on the car door trying to help him buckle up. 

Tears sprang unbidden to your eyes and Bucky started to cry. He put a hand gently to your face to wipe the tears away and softly yet seriously said, "Don't cry...craft!"

That was it. You doubled over laughing and choked out, "Been watching Dan and Phil without me eh?"

"Internet Support Group is my life," Bucky said seriously while putting his hands over his heart. 

You shut his door and went to get a bag out of your trunk before carefully climbing in the drivers seat. 

"Then you'll love this," you said handing him the bag. 

Bucky gasped and started crying. He pulled out his present: Dan and Phil stuffed animals. 

"STUFFIES," he cried happily, "I love your stuffies! There's the Bucky Bear and Spangles you made me. The mini Hitman Reborn after I got back from my first mission. The Beast you got me after we saw the movie. Then the awesome mini Brendon Urie you made me -"

"Hey I had to make a mini Bucky for him too...it took me and Sarah almost two hours to pry you two apart," I laughed at the memory, "I think Steve is still a little butt hurt about that."

"Well he ain't ever getting butt hurt by me - I don't care how many fanfictions there are - there's only one butt i wanna hurt," he slurred. 

"I didn't know anal was your kink," you giggled and wished you had been recording all this. 

"No, no just light spanking really," he continued. 

"You or him," you asked blushing. 

"No him...just your fine ass doll," he slurred as he aggressively blinked again. 

"What," you whispered as you turned crimson. 

"Only if you let me. I would never ever hurt you," he promised while putting two fingers up like a Boy Scout, "but if you'd let me...the things I'd do to you. I wouldn't know what the fuck I was doing but I would explore every millimeter of your body to find out what makes you go," he moaned incredibly loudly and you veered off the road for a second. 

"Bucky this is the anesthesia talking," you insisted blushing. 

"You're so beautiful. And adorable. And sexy. It's weird," he admitted groggily. 

"Weird," you asked, voice cracking. 

"Yea like in a single moment i want to look at you in awe, Boop your nose, and rip your clothes off," he explained unashamedly, "how do you do that?"

He looked at you with such wonder and adoration, you began to wonder if he was telling the truth. You didn't want to dare yourself to hope though, so you brought yourself back to reality. 

"It's not me, it's the anesthesia," you insisted, "we're home, let's get you to bed."

"Yours or mine, doll," he laughed. 

You rolled your eyes and said, "Let's go Romeo."

***

(A WEEK LATER)

"Brilliant plan Stark...he all but confessed he's in love and she blamed it on the anesthesia," Wanda said clearly disappointed. 

"How was I to know she was so stubborn," Stark defended. 

"Well in return you're throwing a party," Steve commanded. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what good is a party going to do," Tony asked. 

"Listen up, I've gotta plan," Steve smiled wickedly. 

***

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

"Okay you were right this party isn't so bad, Stevie," Bucky reluctantly admitted. 

"See, there's not too many people, the musics good, and oh no," Steve cringed as Tony got a hold of the mic. 

"I hope all of you are having a fantabulous time! I just wanted to let you guys know that karaoke is now open for business," he announced excitedly, "don't all jump up at once."

Sam and Clint took the stage and started singing, "It Takes Two" by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock. 

Tony sauntered over to Bucky and taunted, "So are you man enough to get up there?"

"Not on your fucking life Stark," he laughed dryly. 

"Aww is Old Man Winter afraid of singing in front of a crowd," he teased. 

"Bait me all you want Ironing Board, I ain't getting up there," he said stubbornly. 

"You used to sing all the time back in the day," Steve pointed out. 

"That was just to get girls," he mumbled. 

"Isn't that what you're trying to do now...Y/N is here you know," Tony said slyly. 

Bucky stayed silent and thought about it. 

"Maybe if we make a little money wager it would be worth your while," Tony broke down and offered. 

"Now we're talking," Bucky laughed. 

"I'll bet you $250 that you turn chicken shit and can't get through a whole song," Tony said smugly. 

"And I bet another $250 that Bucky not only does it, but gets a standing ovation from the entire crowd," Steve added. 

"Done," Bucky said confidently as he ran up to the stage. 

"Y/N," Wanda said as she grabbed your arm, "Bucky's about to sing."

You turned your head so fast you almost got whiplash. Wanda pulled you and Natasha forward to get a front row seat for this. In fact, the whole room was silenced into shock seeing the former assassin with a microphone in his hands. Everyone waited on bated breath to hear what song he picked. 

An incredibly sexy tune started playing, and your eyes widened as you recognized the song. It was "Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin" by Journey. 

If you thought the song was sexy before it was nothing compared to how Bucky's husky voice made it. 

"You make me weep and want to die  
Just when you said we'd try  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other  
When I'm alone by myself  
You're out with someone else  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other"

He sang with conviction but stayed still...at first. Once he finished the first verse he made eye contact with you, and it was as if someone hit his swagger button. He started swaying and gyrating his hips to the beat of the music. 

"You're tearin' me apart  
Every day, every day  
You're tearin' me apart  
Oh what can I say?  
You're tearin' me apart

It won't be long, yes, till you're alone  
When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin' oo, he's touchin', he's squeezin' another"

Everyone stood up at the passion in his voice and began to sing along with him. Tony's jaw dropped at the sight. 

"He's tearin' you apart  
Every day, every day  
He's tearin' you apart  
Oh girl what can you say?  
'Cause he's lovin', touchin', squeezin' another  
Now it's your turn, girl, to cry

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na"

As the song faded everyone screamed Bucky's name and clapped and cheered...and you never felt hotter for him. You knew if you got anywhere near him right now you'd jump him for sure, so you headed to your room to take a cold shower. 

"Well so much for that Mr. Star Spangled Man with a Plan," Tony quipped as he saw you leave. 

***

(THE NEXT NIGHT)

"We just had a party last night," Bucky complained, "isn't that enough social interaction for me for a while?"

"It's just us in the tower hanging out, it's not really a party," Steve explained. 

They entered the room to find everyone else sitting in a circle on couches and chairs. 

"Well, well if it isn't Sing Star," Sam teased. 

Bucky blushed and grunted in reply. 

"So what are we doing," you asked curiously. 

"I am so glad you asked that Y/N," Tony said brightly, "we're playing 7 minutes in Heaven tonight - hence why bird boy #1 isn't present."

You got up like a shot and sang, "Fuck this shit I'm out  
MMMMMM HMMMMMM  
Fuck this shit I'm out  
No thanks  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
Excuse me please  
Fuck this shit I'm out!"

Natasha gripped your shoulder and forced you back down on the couch. 

"Not to worry, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is in charge of picking the lucky victims - I mean couples," Tony laughed, "so who's up first?"

"I've randomly selected Y/N and......Bucky," she chimed. 

Your heart started pounding and you barely registered Nat and Wanda manhandling you into the nearest closet. 

"Guys don't force her," Bucky begged as Steve shoved him in with you, "why are you guys doing this?"

"Because we like you guys together," they all chorused together as Tony shut the doors. 

"Doll, are you okay," Bucky asked quietly. 

"No," you admitted honestly, "I'm not."

Bucky hung his head, "I'm sorry you're stuck in here with me."

"That's not it," you said in a strained voice. 

"What is it then," he asked quietly. 

"I'm frustrated," you cried out. 

"About what, you can tell me anything," he implored. 

"You!"

"Me?! What did I do?"

"You come in here all devilishly handsome and actually caring about what's going on with me and you flirt - at least I think you're flirting - and then you say all those things while you were recovering from the anesthesia -"

"Oh no what did I say," he asked in terror. 

"That you think I'm beautiful and sexy and you want to do things with me - spank me even," you repeated the gist. 

"Oh God," he whispered and hung his head. 

"Then you go and sing like a sex god and let's not forget you coming to my rescue and hurting yourself so you could be honorable and not see me naked," you ranted. 

"I saw you, it was brief, but I can't get it out of my head," he said quietly. 

"What did you say," you trembled. 

Bucky gulped and gathered his courage. Stepping closer to you he put a tentative hand on the side of your face. 

"I think of you...all the time. Your kind heart, your smile, your laugh, the way you scrunch your nose when you're concentrating, the way you feel when we're cuddled close together - it haunts me," he said in a dangerously low voice. 

"Haunts you," you asked confused. 

"It makes me want what I think I can't have even more," he admitted. 

"And what do you want," you asked, silently begging for confirmation. 

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I've felt gravitated to you. You're all I want," he confessed as he looked you in the eyes, "now I'm going to lean slowly in to kiss you, pull away if you don't want me and no hard feelings - but if you feel the same..."

As he trailed off he moved in closer. Your eyes landed on his perfect, plump lips. Without hesitation you leaned in and closed the gap. His lips molded perfectly to yours. They were soft and only slightly chapped, but they felt like heaven. You both relished in the feeling of the kiss. The hand on your face moved to cradle the back of your head while his other hand moved to hold you tightly by the small of your back. 

You moaned at the movement and on instinct he slipped his tongue into your mouth and deepened the kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and as passion took over you ran your hands up and down his back, arms and chest. He didn't break the kiss as he backed you against the wall of the closet and you hitched one of your legs around his hip and ground into him. His hands moved down and gripped your ass, lifting you up in the air and both your legs wound around him. 

"Well I'll be damned," Tony interrupted, "one of our plans actually worked."

You both froze in place when another familiar voice spoke behind them. 

"Damn you Stark, our ship can't sail if you keep knocking the winds out of it," Loki said angrily. 

A green light surrounded you and the next thing you knew you both fell into your bed in your room. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Bucky called out. 

"Yes Sergeant Barnes?"

"Thank you...and thank Loki for me too," he said smiling down at you. 

"For both of us," you smiled as you brought his face down to yours for another searing kiss. 

He hesitated and your face fell until you heard him ask, "And F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you please lock the door?"

"Already done Sergeant Barnes," she confirmed. 

"Perfect," he breathed out as he stroked your face and leaned down to kiss you once more.


	8. It All Came Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky....and trouble in paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my absence! My health took a turn for the worst again, and as I finally got better my dad went into congestive heart failure. My stepmom is in school so I'm his other main caregiver. I am back now and I'm already halfway through the next chapter after this one. This is the only one not to have a Sleepingscar prompt to inspire it, but I have a method to my madness!

A week later...

"Steve you've gotta do something," Wanda pleaded. 

"I've tried...I still don't even know what happened. They won't tell me. They're just so angry with each other," Steve lamented as he rubbed his forehead, "I don't know what to do and it's killing me to see them like this."

"I call bullshit on that," Tony interjected. 

"MOTHER APE ASS," Clint yelled. 

Tony lifted up a hand to Clint, "While I appreciate you getting the reference and you showing me Jackaboy in the first place Legolas...it's not the time."

Steve looked at Wanda for answers and she shrugged in return, just as confused at the exchange. 

Tony walked to the kitchen and began to make himself some coffee. Clint, Wanda, and Steve all waited for him to continue - but he didn't. When his coffee was made he turned around to see all of them facing him expectantly. 

"Oh were you expecting more?"

"Normally we can't get you to shut up when you have an answer," Steve quipped frustrated. 

"Easy there Spangles...you have the answer too but you just don't want to do it so why should I waste my time?"

"What does he mean," Clint asked curious. 

Wanda smacked Steve upside his head, "You have a way to help them and you won't do it?! What's wrong with you?"

Steve's shoulders slumped, "I don't even know if it'll work."

"Better than doing nothing and satisfying your pride though, am I right," Tony inquired. 

Steve was silent for a while. Eventually he sighed loudly and pulled out his phone, "This is such bullshit, I'M his best friend I should be able to fix this myself."

"What is he going on about," Clint wondered aloud. 

"Red, white, and green here has been too jealous to fix the problem," Tony started, "you see sometimes when you have a problem too big or too stubborn - like our favorite Winter Warlock - we have to outsource help to get him putting one foot in front of the other again."

"I don't follow," Wanda said confused. 

All this time Steve was muttering as the line was ringing. "Stupid hair. Stupid forehead. With his ability to only write sins not tragedies," he grumbled. 

"Are you going to yell at him to get off your lawn next Old Glory," Tony teased. 

"Tony shut your mouth or I swear I'll take care of both of you by shoving his enormous forehead so far up your ass that you'll both be panicking at more than just the discooooooooooh hi there Brendon, Captain America here....yes Bucky's other best friend," he said through gritted teeth, "look Bucky and Y/N...yes they are adorable....yes I do ship it like FedEx...yes I do know what that means....yea I know Bucky is adjusting better than me...look he's....well yes they did get together...wait don't hang up that's not why I called....they were together for like a day and now they're angry with each other. They won't even talk to each other. I don't know what happened. Why am I calling you?"

Tony nodded for him to keep going, a satisfied grin forming on his face at seeing Cap squirm. 

"Well...he won't tell me what happened...neither will she and - oh ok...hello?"

"What happened," Clint and Wanda asked in unison. 

"He's cancelling his concert for tonight and flying up right now - him and his wife. He said 'fuck that noise I'll fix our boy right up' and hung up," he recounted annoyed. 

"Looks like you'll be red and green for the remainder of the day," Tony laughed, "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Yes Mr. Stark," she answered. 

"Take as many pics as Capsicle over here as possible today and tonight - he's the perfect color combo for our Christmas cards," he laughed as he walked out of the room. 

"Yes Mr. Stark."

"Tony I swear if this doesn't work - that giant forehead is going up your ass," Steve called out to him. 

"You pledge the flag with that mouth, sir," Clint teased. 

"There's enough of that forehead to go around ya know," Steve said deadly serious. 

"What's that," Clint called out, "sorry that's someone calling me to be somewhere that's not here."

"That's what I thought," Steve said as he gained some of his dignity back. 

Just as Steve began to take a breath, Clint popped his head in and took a picture with his phone. He examined it and nodded, "Yup, definitely exactly what we need for ourChristmas cards."

"Clint," Steve shouted as he ran after him. 

Clint jumped up and simultaneously punched one of the ceiling tiles out and pulled himself up. "Good luck following me here, Captain Christmas!"


	9. That Fanfiction Kinda Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Sarah try to get you and Bucky back where you belong...together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make a long chapter to round things out...you guys have waited long enough. I just didn't want to just put anything out there as I am really proud of this fic and want to do SleepingScar and her prompts justice!
> 
> I've shared a lot with you guys, and I see no reason to stop now that we're at the end. The reason for the delay after all the promises of continuing in the last chapter...I had a miscarriage. My husband and I have been married 4 years and really want a child, I didn't even think I could have kids at the rate we were going. I didn't know I was pregnant until the miscarriage happened. It's been rough. I'm just now sorting myself back again as much as I know how.
> 
> Thank you all who are still reading for all of your kind words, good vibes, kudos, and comments. I'm so glad you're still here and have been so patient in between chapters - especially you SleepingScar!
> 
> The prompts used in this chapter:
> 
> \- (Continuation from Bucky meeting P!ATD) Imagine Brendon showing up at the tower to see you and Bucky  
> \- Imagine Bucky really likes his hair being played with but he never tells anyone but one day you accidentally pull his hair and he makes (in his mind) an embarrassing (totally sexy) noise  
> \- Imagine riding Bucky. Like just watching his face as his watches you with such adoring eyes filled with love and desire. Him sweating and panting below you at your mercy. Imagine the power he lets you have over him.  
> \- Imagine virgin!Bucky  
> \- Imagine Bucky being great at oral  
> \- Imagine every detail about having sex with him

"Sarah," you froze in place in your office, "what are you doing here?"

"Spill it," she said with her arms crossed looking impatient.

"Spill wha -"

"Don't even try that cutesy stuff...what happened," she demanded.

Your face fell and you sighed, knowing there was no way around it.

____

"What the shit Barnes," Brendon exclaimed as he barged in Bucky's room.

"I WASN'T CUDDLING WITH ANYTHING," Bucky exclaimed back as he threw all the stuffed animals you had given him off the bed and away from him.

"Dude, I'm not here to judge...just here to interrogate," he offered, "what the hell happened?"

Bucky averted his gaze and muttered, "I fucked up..."

"How did you fuck up that fast," Brendon asked.

"I walked in her room while she was on the phone," he began with a sigh, "and she said some things...that made me angry...then I said somethings...now it's over before it started..."

"Gunna have to be more detailed there buddy," Brendon urged.

___

"You were on the phone with your sister," Sarah encouraged you to give more details.

"Yea...you see, I'm not on good terms with most of my family. Really only my parents and I get along. My dad says the others are jealous that I work with the Avengers," you started to open up, "I hate going home they always put me down and accuse me of things..."

"What things," Sarah implored.

___

Bucky finally burst at the seems, "SHE SAID SHE GAVE SAM A BLOWJOB! AND THAT SHE WAS ABOUT TO DOGGY STYLE WITH VISION RIGHT BEFORE HER 8PM APPOINTMENT TO 69 WITH TONY BEFORE HER FINALLY SESSION OF THE NIGHT - BONDAGE AND SPANKING WITH NATASHA! I FREAKED OUT! I CALLED HER A WHORE."

___

"I was being sarcastic," you choked on sobs as you continued, "my siblings have always accused me of being a whore because I'm affection, but I'm a virgin. I was just throwing her words back in her face..."

____

"A virgin...wow...100 years and you never," Brendon said with awe.

"I never found the right girl and then I wanted her to be my first and I walked in and heard that and -"

"There's no way you think that she'd be hiding that big a secret from you do you? Or that your teammates would work so hard to get you both together while they were all fucking her on the side," Brendon offered.

"I realized that after I calmed down and I -"

___

"Tried to apologize," you sigh, "but at that point I was so triggered by the word 'whore'....I put up with those kinds of words from my siblings the past couple years. I never thought he would say or even think..."

"So you were too mad to forgive him and now you feel that -"

\---

"Everything's irrevocably fucked," Bucky said as he slumped into himself.

"Not so my dumbass friend," Brendon offered.

___

Bucky and you were in your rooms alone when you heard it: Brendon's voice singing out. It was so hypnotic, you both followed it to the common room. He was singing, "Far Too Young to Die," and when he saw you both in the room he started from the top. It was when he started over with a knowing glint in his eye that you noticed each other.

Bucky started singing the words quietly along with him as he offered his hand out to you:

“I've never so adored you  
I'm twisting allegories now  
I want to complicate you  
Don't let me do this to myself  
I'm chasing roller coasters  
I've got to have you closer now  
Endless romantic stories  
You never could control me  
Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
When the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.  
Far too young to die  
Far too young to die”

You took his hand and melted into him. By the time the second chorus hit you both spoke at the same time, “I was an over-reactive idiot, I’m sorry.”

You both laughed and laughed. As the song was ending you look into his eyes and saw the love he had for you shining in them. He leaned in and you moved forward, and for the first time in a week your lips met in a smouldering kiss.

Without so much as a look or word to Brendon and Sarah, Bucky scooped you up and practically ran to the elevator. 

“Well...I guess I should say thank you,” Steve said as he emerged from the shadows.

“Fuck no! Thank you,” Brendon laughed.

“For what,” Steve asked confused.

“For the rest of my life I get to say that I got my hero permanently laid,” he smiled.

“Huh?”

“He’s about to get his V Card taken man...and every single time she even thinks she’s mad at him, all he’ll have to do is play this song and bam from mad to fucked in 0-30 seconds - fuck yea,” Brendon laughed.

___

When he got to his room he kicked it shut and called out, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. - “  
“Doors are already locked Sargeant Barnes, and Video is down,” she announced.

“Thank -”

You cut him off with a passionate kiss and then pulled away, “How about you focus over here fella.”

He laid you down on his bed gingerly, and the lust started to go out of his eyes and was replaced with fear. “I uh don’t know what I’m going...but I do know that I want to make you feel good….so if you don’t like something, please just tell me - but if you do like something just uh -”

You sat up and meant to grab his head but instead grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. “Uhhh,” he moaned sensually. 

Your eyes flew open and he turned beet red. “I uh I don’t know ummm…”

“I think we found something you like,” you said seductively.

You took advantage of him being distracted and hooked your leg around his waist and flipped him over. “I think I know something else you’ll like...that super serum of yours have a good return time?”

“Doll, if you knew how many times I needed to be alone after being so close to you...trust me...I’ll outlast you,” he teased.

His teasing laugh stopped short and turned into a whimper as he watched you take his zipper in your mouth and pull it down. You made quick work of his pants, and pretty soon he was naked from the waist down. You looked him in the eyes as you took him into your mouth; what you couldn’t take in you gripped in your hand. He threw his head back and his voice cracked as he made noises he had never made before while you worked him. You alternated between swirling your tongue around his head and sucking while you worked your hand up and down. All the while you kept eye contact and he moaned and screamed. He didn’t have any time to warn you as he came screaming your name. 

You made a move to go to the bathroom so you could brush your teeth real quick because surely he wouldn’t want to - but then he grabbed you roughly by the head and kissed you senseless. 

“My turn,” he panted as he ripped your shirt off then his. 

He looked at you like a goddess as he removed every article of clothing. Gently he moved you to the edge of the bed and sank to his knees as if in prayer. Like you, he made eye contact as he wasted no time in teasing you. As his tongue tasted you for the first time you melted into a puddle. Abruptly he stopped and you whined at the loss. You looked down and he looked dangerously sexy. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” he said huskily as he went back to where you wanted him. 

It took all your strength not to throw your head back and scream. As self conscious as you felt keeping eye contact as you know your face was contorting in ultimate pleasure, you knew he would be true to his word and stop - and that was the last thing you wanted. The more noises you made the more confident he became. He hooked both your legs around his shoulders and dove his tongue deeper into you moaning all the while. The vibrations of his moans caused even more jolts of pleasure. You started pulling at his hair knowing it would cause him to moan more. When you felt the pleasure build up even more you cried out, “Bucky, I love you but I don’t have super serum...and I want to cum with you inside of me.”

Bucky moaned and pulled away reluctantly from your heat. He started mumbling in Russian and you thought you would cum right there. You backed up and he crawled up the bed kissing every inch of your flesh on the way to your mouth. When you were both a panting mess you could feel him harden again. “Talk about rebound time,” you said amazed.

“Told you,” he teased before turning more serious, “are you ready?”

In answer to his question you wrapped your legs around his waist, “More than ready.”

He entered you and it hurt. He was big, but all the teasing and the tension leading up to this moment made it not so bad. Pretty soon you were both moving in rhythm and you closed your eyes. He gripped your hip and your eyes found his. “Eyes on me love, I want to see how good I make you feel,” he whispered. 

You grabbed a hold of his hair and bucked faster. “Hmm,” he hummed.

“What is it,” you asked.

“I was just thinking how much I love you and trust you...why don’t you take control,” he said quietly.

Your eyes widened, you know how much he didn’t like to be out of control. This was a huge step for him, and you nodded. He flipped you both so he was on bottom. His hair fanned out underneath him, it was a wreck...a sexy. Hot mess wreck. His lips were swollen from all of the kissing and teasing. His whole body was flushed and he panted and moaned as he looked at you in all your glory on top of him. His hands reached out and found your breasts and he fondled them reverently. You began riding him for all he was worth. Every buck made him whine and whimper until you started to tighten around him on purpose then he started screaming your name. He was completely undone and it was undoing you rapidly. Just when you thought the pleasure couldn’t get any more intense he brought his cold metal fingers up to your clit and started moving in circles against it. The difference in your body heat with his cold fingers and the pressure on your most sensitive spot brought you over the edge. You started coming, hard. As he felt your walls tighten and flutter around him, he came right behind you. 

You collapsed on his chest panting and you began kissing all over his chest and neck lazily as he wrapped his arms around you. The two of you relished in the feeling of him inside you.

“I love you,” he said as he turned your head to face him. 

“I love you too,” you said before you passed out.

____

“WHY WON’T ANYONE LET ME CHECK ON LADY Y/N - SHE WAS SCREAMING BROTHER BARNES NAME AND YOU KNOW THEY HAVE NOT BEEN ON GOOD TERMS- HE COULD BE KILLING HER,” Thor demanded.

“They’re playing frick frack,” Tony quipped.

“I didn’t know it was Lady Y/N’s birthday,” Thor said thoughtfully.

“Oh my gosh what the hell have you guys been teaching him while Jane and I have been away,” Darcy said as she grabbed Thor’s hand, “follow me to the couch big guy.”

“Darcy,” Jane warned. 

Darcy pulled up something on her phone, popped headphones in, and then shoved it at Thor. A few moments later Thor said, “Oooooh.”

He gingerly took off the headphones and gave both things back to Darcy. “I am rather glad they didn’t let me play with them when I asked...it gets rather complicated when there’s more than two people.”

Without so much as an explanation he walked out of the room leaving Darcy with her jaw on the ground. 

“Wait….what….what exactly happens in Asgard….Jane,” she said eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Jane opened her mouth to speak then promptly shut it, coughed, and ran out of the room after Thor. 

“Don’t ask me,” Loki said as he sipped a cup of tea at the counter, “I wasn’t invited.”  
“Hmmm….now there’s a sandwich I wouldn’t mind being in the middle of,” Darcy said thoughtfully.

Steve, red faced and stammering, went to say something when Bucky’s moans rang out again. He shook his head and said, “I’m going to go and um...buy some headphones…”

Everyone laughed until both you and Bucky started screaming and moaning. 

“You know what, that’s not a bad idea,” Tony admitted, “team trip to Walmart?”

“Shotgun,” Darcy called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this fic...and that the ending went out like a bang rather than a fizzle (pun TOTALLY intended!).


End file.
